persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Takamaki
Profile Ann is a second year high schooler at Shujin Academy, which she calls a "sorry excuse of a school." Ann is the classmate of the protagonist in 2-D and she and Ryuji Sakamoto were classmates in middle school. Due to her foreign blood and living abroad before the story she does not have many friends at school. According to the art book, her parents are away from home and she lives with "servants." Ann mentions she had a live-in caretaker, so these "servants" are likely caretakers. It is revealed both her parents are fashion designers who put on extravagant shows and they jump from country to country, so Ann does not see them that often. Ann also used to live in Finland and implies that she is also of Finnish decent. In the beginning of the game, Ann has a modeling side-job as a hobby, although she doesn't want to make a living out of it just yet, as she is unsure how serious she wants to take it. On a side-note, her acting skills are noted to be terrible, yet she somehow fools people often. Despite this and being generally confident about her body and physical appearance, Ann becomes flustered and embarrassed when she is forced into a situation that exposes her skin without her prior consent or desire. She has a tendency to mock or prank people who are ogling her, like Ryuji, and is disgusted with the idea of being used as a nude model for Yusuke Kitagawa's art. Ann can't stand it when people superficially value her for her body and nothing else, as if she is a thin-shelled, hollow doll with nothing on the inside or no other redeeming qualities. She is also embarrassed of her Phantom Thief outfit at first, believing the tail is the only fine part of it, and commenting that she could never wear something like it out in public. Ann also vehemently rejects the Phantom's attempt to give her a "classy cat burglar" codename, instead deciding on the name "Panther," as it sounds "more ferocious." Her outfit is implied to be inspired by an anime Ann watched, in which she admired a "sexy" villain who was strong and confident, and took whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. In Mementos, she states that she likes using whips, and has gotten pretty good at handling one, before adding that she's not sure if that's something to be proud of. Ryuji even compares her to a dominatrix. Her only friend is Shiho Suzui. Ann met Shiho when Shiho told Ann that Ann's painting sucks during art class. Ann is being targeted by the volleyball coach Suguru Kamoshida, as she reluctantly makes appearances with him (in order to protect her friend) as vicious rumors spread around the school that she is sleeping with him Ann is a very kind, sweet and compassionate girl, enough for it to be noted by both Morgana and Sojiro. Years of isolation due to her looks has left her very withdrawn and with a belief she's lost her place in the world, but that doesn't stop her from opening up to the people close to her and making jokes. This is because she's learned not to care what other people think of her, a lesson taught to her by Shiho Suzui, who was her only friend before joining the Phantom Thieves. She is shown to be a good judge of character, as she was the first person able to look past the rumors of the protagonist and see him for who he really is (while Ryuji befriended him before her, it was because he saw him as just another "troublemaker" and didn't learn his full story until later). Her good judgement of others is also shown by her willingness to forgive Makoto after learning her side of the story in the Kamoshida incident, namely that she wanted to do something but felt powerless to stop him, having realised it wasn't too different from her own situation. Before this, she also comforts Makoto when she calls herself 'scum of the Earth' due to her failure to help Kamoshida's victims, saying that if she really was scum, she wouldn't call herself such Cameo in the cameo, Ann apears in three diffrent cameo's, the first one begins on the pricise day of June 7th, when she appears in a weekly Magazine, as she models Summer Bikini's as a weekly thing for summer, she usually appears on Magazine covers when you go through town or when you are talking with someone, it is brefly mentioned that Reina Kojima is jealous of her "taste of fashion" on the male route the second cameo is her in full game-having a short-haired cut with a iredecent blue blouse, she was seen on TV on September 3rd about a weekly interview of the Phantom Thieves she claimed that she still works for the phantom thieves although she be-friended Shiho after her transfer in College the third cameo is only avalible for the female route and Ann appeared for another Weekly Magazine, although this time, it was a celebration for her 20th birthday, and apperantly, she's became an inch taller since 3-years ago, and still continues to thrive her iredecent beauty and Ichiko claims that she did get a breast implants a year ago and boys these days can't stop looking at her photoshoots Even though back 3-years ago, Ann used to be very unconscious of her body and how she was hated due to the fact that people only liked her for her sexual appearance like Kamoshida did when she was younger, even though she did get Breast Implants, she’s still not willing to admit it by Ichiko’s sayings in public, even though the high school boys still cannot get enough of her photoshoots, she’s still bewildered how people still cannot understand that people cannot like her because of her body, and more because of how she actually likes, and still regrets becoming a full-time model. Etymology Takamaki’s Name in Japanese means Detour while Her Kanji Name 「杏 」means Apricot Tree Meanwhile in Finnish, Takamäki means Backhill, as well as her English name (Ann or Anne) is a common name in Finnish Gallery File:Ryuji_and_ann_live_action_.jpeg|Ann and Ryuji in Live-Action 67AFDC38-91B8-4DDF-9CF6-4C1D94EA6EF4.gif|Ann in the Persona 5 Anime File:Phantom_Thieves.jpeg|Ann on the left with Yusuke 2004F8A3-3CD9-47E0-9FE7-9431189E6271.jpeg|Ann Takamaki’s beta concept art 455FDBD3-4620-404F-B826-A0718E2D99A6.jpeg|Ann Takamaki’s beachwear (with her hair down) FD89F5C2-A174-4FB7-9F54-CA0232865F81.jpeg|Ann Takmaki attempting to throw Morgana in the Persona 5 Anime cutscene File:Ann_Up.png|Ann’s upper-area Sprite 506CAB09-C7C7-4B24-90BD-99331970B0F8.png|Ann in the persona 5 manga 3495F1BF-8EBA-4608-912C-02CC04AFEE71.png|Ann Takamaki, featurned in the credits 0DA61515-FEFC-43A3-9AA1-666A57BBA58D.jpeg|Ann Takamaki‘s bikini wear E66C460C-CD08-4C0E-B71E-DA244D310A3C.jpeg|Ann’s second concept art File:Ann_and_Makoto.png|Ann and Makoto Niijima on the credits File:Ren_and_Ann_makoto.png|Ann Takamaki with Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima File:Ann_in_PQ2.png|Ann in PQ2 File:Panther_PQ2.png|Panther in PQ2 https://persona6wikija.fandom.com/ja/wiki/%E9%AB%98%E5%B7%BB%E6%9D%8F%7C%7CJapanese Link for Ann’s Page in Japanese Trivia * Ann has Finnish descent of her name (Takämaki) being a Finnish last name, as well as her mentioning she lived in Finland ** She could possibly also have Finnish descent as well as American Descent. *Ann has multiple birth-years one for 2016 and one for 2022 http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Ann_Takamaki *she shares the same birthday as Hugo Häck https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/hugo-haack.html *everyone including both routs in the game seem to be fasinated by Ann *she is tall compaired to Makoto Niijima, but has the same height as Maya Amano from Persona 2, and is also shorter compared to the first tallest girl in the Persona franchise, Yukino Mayuzumi. * Reina can swap Ann’s Panther outfit since they are both The Lovers Arcana * her isolation is similar to Reina Kojima’s because they’re both raped sexually, and don’t like it when people value them just for their body. * Ann Takamaki has an official birthday published by the official Persona Twitter Account * Morgana sang a celebration song to celebrate Ann’s birthday Category:Cameo Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2005 Births